


Struggles

by Allyoony



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyoony/pseuds/Allyoony
Summary: After everything that happened, Kara began to take notice of her confusing feelings towards a certain CEO.





	1. After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired of Katie McGrath's perpective of Supercorp and also of a prompt that I received.

"Finally!"

Alex rolled her eyes as Kara threw her bag and quickly sat on the couch, making herself comfortable as they enter her apartment, snuggling. After everything that happened, she knows her sister deserved the rest. Well, actually, all of them. The Worldkiller incident was settled after Lena discovered a way to cure them. And now, they earned the peace they've been waiting for.

"So are you back to reporting life?" Alex asked as Kara's eyes widen.

"I-I kinda forgot about that," Kara said sheepishly, "It's just... Many things had happened. It just kind of slipped away from my mind."

"You want to rest for the day? My apartment is yours to sleep in." Alex suggested as she sat beside Kara.

Kara sighed, "I just want your presence right now."

Alex smiled slightly as she caressed Kara's hair, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Kara closed her eyes, feeling Alex's touch, "I am just feeling so tired after everything. It's been a hard few months for us."

Alex hummed, "But we got through it."

"Not really," Kara mumbled, "Lena and I are still rocky. After everything, we haven't really talked properly. She invested herself to L-Corp and CatCo that I can't get to talk to her."

Alex frowned, "But aren't you in CatCo too?"

"Yes, but James is always there with her! I can't seemingly find a minute or two without him by her side." Kara grumbled, irritation obvious in her face.

"Maybe you are just in a wrong time?" Alex said, taking note how irritated her sister is.

"How am I in a wrong time? I am in the same floor with Lena's office just a feet away from my desk and James is just in her office all the time!"

Alex stared at her, amusement and confusion swirled inside her. Why would Kara be so irritated with James? She can just talk to Lena with James present, it always happened before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kara asked. Alex blinked as she cleared her thoughts.

"Nothing," Alex sighed, "I-I suddenly felt tired. That's all."

Kara shrugged, "What do you think we should do now?"

"Rest? Eat a lot?" Alex suggested as she yawned.

Kara remained silent for a moment before turning to Alex, "Maybe I should go to CatCo. I only asked for a temporary leave from James a month ago and promised to be back whe the incident is settled."

"You are seriously considering to go to work right now? With no rest?" Alex asked incredulously.

Kara stood, "Yup! Besides that would create a bad idea for everybody, thinking that I am taking advantage of my friendship with my boss. And my leave is already done."

Alex groaned, "Kara, you barely slept ever since the Worldkillers appeared."

"But Alex, Lena and I are still on a rocky state. Me not showing up in CatCo might make her think that I am just taking advantage of her. After what happened and telling her I am Supergirl, she became so distant."

"But she should understand that you need to rest. A few days and you can go back to CatCo. Besides, James is the one to give you the leave. He should be the one to be angry." Alex said seriously.

"Alex."

She huffed, "Fine. But if you need something, call me."

Kara smiled, "Of course." She kissed Alex's forehead before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Kara placed her bag on her desk as she sighed deeply and massaged her temple. When she left Alex's apartment, she felt dizzy all of the sudden.

"Kara!"

She looked up to see James, walking towards her desk.

"Oh hi, James." She said lightly.

James smiled, "Good to see you back on track."

"Well," Kara forced herself to smile, pain suddenly throbbing in her head, "This job is the only thing keeping me sane."

"Did you have a nice long rest?"

"I did! I feel..." Kara bit her lip as the pain worsen.

James furrowed his brows, "Are you okay, Kara?"

"Uh, yes! I-I mean, yes..." She trailed off, taking a deep breath, "I-I am fine."

James stared her, blank expression in his face, "Kara."

Kara smiled tersely, "I am fine, James. Don't worry."

He shrugged and pointed to Lena's office, "I should go to Lena now. And you might want to go to Snapper too, he is barking orders to others."

Kara forced herself to nod, feeling herself getting irritated with James' presence, "Thanks."

As James walked away, Kara closed her eyes. She doesn't get it as to why she is annoyed at James lately. The man seemed to not notice it but Kara doesn't appreciate his presence anymore. It's confusing.

She stood up from her seat to go to Snapper when she caught something in her peripheral vision.

_James kissing Lena._

The scene itself made Kara annoyed and wanting to throw up. She forced herself to brush off what she is feeling and quickly walked towards Snapper's office.

* * *

Snapper ordered Kara to make an intervew with Supergirl and article of what happened for the past few months as a punishment for leaving him with bunch of incompetent and so-called reporters.

Kara felt the pain throbbing in her head as she typed out the article first. This has been going on for a few hours, every minute that passed, the pain increases.

"Maybe a water would help." She mumbled to herself as she stood up to go to the breakroom. When Kara opened the door, she suddenly fell to the knees. Screaming at how painful her head is.

Her co-workers began to scramble, some shouting for help and some running to Lena's office.

Kara grasped her head so hard, wishing the pain would stop. Everything around her is all in a blur, her superhearing adding more pain as it overloaded.

"Get out of the way!"

Her body weakened, causing her to slowly lose consciousness. Someone immediately caught her before she hit the floor.

The last thing she saw before passing out are _green eyes staring at her with concern._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is just full of twists for me lol. Sorry if there are errors, I don't have a beta and all.

Kara slowly opened her eyes and cautiously glancing left and right as her sight began to clear. She realized she is in Alex's apartment after taking in her surroundings. They must have taken her quickly here after she passed out or she is wrong.

"Kara! You're awake already."

Kara looked to see Alex approaching. She forced herself to sit up, ignoring the throbbing pain she is feeling in her head, but was stopped by her sister.

"You should not move too much, Kara. The pain would worsen." Alex said seriously.

Kara massaged her temple, "What happened?"

Alex fetched a water for her, "Lena and James immediately took you to the DEO after you went unconscious. I have to run some tests in there just to make sure you are alright. And after that, I asked J'onn to bring you here for you to rest. I have to argue with him on that." She said as she gave the glass to Kara, who quickly drank it, hoping that the pain will lessen, "That water contains a synthesized kryptonite that Lena and I created."

Kara's eyes widen, "What?!" She placed the glass on the table, "Why would you give me a kryptonite?! Does Kal-El know?!"

Alex held Kara's cheek firmly, "Kara, calm down. We asked Clark's permission for this. And it's not entirely kryptonite. Just synthesized to lessen the pain you are feeling." Which was true as Kara felt the throbbing lessen.

"O-Oh," Kara sighed, "So, what's the result?"

Alex averted her gaze, knowing she can't lie to Kara. Kara's ears perked up at how her sister's heartbeat beat faster.

The crinkle appeared, "Is there something wrong?" Kara asked slowly.

"No," Alex bit her lip, "There's nothing wrong. I am just... worried about you." She wasn't entirely lying. She is really concerned and worried of Kara right now.

Kara looked at Alex quizzically, "Why? Did the test showed a bad result?"

Alex shook her head, "It showed that your powers were almost drained."

"So I solar flared?" Kara asked, still confused as to why Alex seemed to act weirdly.

"No, you didn't. It just that your body is handling too much stress that your power is draining. You just need to rest." Alex said smoothly, praying that Kara didn't notice how her tone raised.

"That didn't happened before." Kara said apprehensively. Certainly that didn't happened before.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Stubborn, are we? You haven't had a good and long rest for months, Kara. That's why it happened."

"But it didn't happened before." Kara whined, still believing that it's not true.

"Kara, don't base something in the past. Things are different between now and before. Besides, the incident was harder to solve than before." Alex chastised.

Kara pouted at her sister's words before her eyes widen, "My article! Snapper wants it by tomorrow!" She almost got out of the bed when Alex pulled her, her back hitting the matress.

"You are not going to work." She ordered to Kara, who pouted again.

"But Alex-"

Alex clasped her hand to Kara's mouth, "No buts! I said you need to rest to restore your strength again. And you will do it."

Kara huffed, "Fine. And what am I supposed to do here? Just lay down?"

"Quit being a baby, I can order some pizzas and potstickers here so we can eat and watch movies." Alex said as she stood up to get her phone.

Kara held her head again as her vision blurried, "On the second thought, can I sleep for like a few hours? I feel dizzy all of the sudden."

Alex turned to her, worry etched in her face, "Is the headache back again?"

Kara waved her head, "Nothing to worry about. I just feel dizzy, that's all." She said as she laid down and fell asleep.

Alex let out a deep breath as she glanced at her sleeping sister. She sends a message to the others, telling Kara is asleep.

_"All of you must not tell Kara about this." Alex said. The test results were not so good on their side and for Kara._

_Winn frowned, not liking why they couldn't tell Kara, "Wouldn't this hiding thing... you know..."_

_"You know what?"_

_"You know..." Winn trailed off as Alex glared at him, " Upset Kara."_

_James looked at Alex and J'onn, " Winn is right. This might make Kara angry."_

_"And no telling Lena too, Olsen. We can't let anyone just directly tell her about this." Alex said, knowing James would likely to tell Lena, who will tell Kara._

_James looked taken aback, "But Lena could certainly help you with-"_

_"I know, James." She said, cutting him off, "We just need some time to run test scans on Kara, then I will personally tell Lena and ask for her help."_

_"You are asking me to lie to the one I care about?" James said incredulously. Alex slapped her forehead, trying to calm herself from snapping._

_"James, I am only asking you to not tell her. You don't have to lie. And I already told you that I will personally tell Lena about everything once we will know what the hell is happening. Understand?" Alex said in dangerously calm manner. James fidgetted with his hands, still hesitant. Her patience is wearing thin of this man. She opened her mouth, but James beat her to it._

_"Got it." He said, hesitation still in his voice._

_J'onn looked at the two, crossing his arms, "This information is top-secret and only the 5 of us knew. No one outside of us will know." J'onn stated. Everyone nodded._

_"Since the worldkillers' incident was just solved-" Alex turned to Sam, smiling apologetically, "Sorry." Sam still doubts herself even after the whole thing is now alright._

_Sam shook her head, "None taken. Besides, I understand the situation. Kara might be upset but... it's for her own good."_

_Alex nodded solemnly, "Until we find out who is behind this, Kara won't know."_

_Winn opened his mouth but quickly closed it, not gone unnoticed by Alex, "Yes, Winn?"_

_"Uh... If Kara were to take a rest, who will be taking her place?"_

_Alex looked at him, not expecting for Winn to not know, "Did you not know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_J'onn crossed his arms, "Samantha will be the one fighting the aliens while Kara is resting. We already had her trained, she's ready to go."_

_Winn's eyes widen, "Wait, what? How did-" Alex glared at him, again, "Sorry."_

_Alex rolled her eyes before looking at them seriously, "Remember, no one will tell Kara nor Lena."_

Alex played with her phone, thinking deeply. Not knowing what to do. She looked at Kara before getting her coat, she needs to go to CatCo.

* * *

Alex was waiting for the elevator to arrive when she received a message from Lena.

_From Lena: Is Kara alright?_

She knows Lena is worried of her sister. Even if with the rocky state of their friendship, her concern towards Kara is still there.

Alex placed her phone back in her pocket, knowing they'll talk once the elevator arrives. As it opens, her eyes widen as James and Lena were there.

"Alex? I just messaged you." Lena said, suprise pasted on her face. 

"Yeah, I am here to talk to you." She said and looked at James, "Alone."

James subtly nodded before kissing Lena's cheek, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Alex rolled her eyes, she can see why Kara was irritated of James. She thought she was just exaggerating.

"Let's talk in the office." Lena said, leading her to her office.

"Huh, this looks homey." Alex said as she looked around.

"Never entered Cat Grant's office?" Lena asked as she poured whiskey for the two of them. Alex shrugged in reply as she sat on the couch.

Lena sat beside her, giving the other glass and leaned back. The two remained silent for a few moments.

"I passed by here to either ask a temporary leave again for Kara, nor she can work home."

Lena raised her brow, "The results were not good?"

"Not really," Alex mumbled, thinking how she should not slip or Lena will know, "Her powers are draining, caused by the lack of rest. And maybe a stress." She lied smoothly. It wasn't the right time to tell.

"I know Kara and I are not well, but I am also her boss. I also want to think about her work here. This is the second time she is asking for a leave." Lena stated.

Alex placed the glass on the table, "I know that. But I am asking for the leave, not Kara. She, in fact, wants to continue her work despite her not feeling well because you might think she is taking advantage of you."

Lena masked the surprising revelation, "But I can offer her to work from home. Just tell her I'll send the emails in relation to the articles she needs to do."

Alex nodded, "I just hope she will be contented with that."

"Tell her I said so." Lena said with conviction, which wonders Alex. Would Kara listen?

The two became silent again. A uncomfortable tension surrounding them.

"Will it take long for her to come back?" Lena whispered, her voice laced with concern.

"It depends, I have to keep on running tests on her. Checking in."

Lena sighed, placing her glass on the table and fidgets with her hands, "I know Kara is worried that I am being distant, but honestly, I just need time to process everything."

Alex smiled lightly, "She understands, she may not tell me but she knows it'll take time."

"I hope she will be-" Alex's phone rang, cutting Lena off. Alex looked at her apologetically before answering.

"Hey Kara."

_"Alex! Where are you?!"_

"Just on the way to get potstickers and pizza." Alex glanced at Lena, who smiled a little. How endearing.

_"I was worried sick! I thought you are kidnapped or something."_

Alex rolled her eyes, "How ironic, Kara. Go to sleep, I'll be back in half an hour." She ended the call before Kara can say anything.

"Sorry about that, she just gets crazy when I won't tell her where I am." Alex explained.

"It's alright. Kara is Kara, always worried about everyone."

Alex stood up, "I guess I should go before she starts calling me again."

"Of course. Tell her my regards." Lena said. Alex smiled before leaving the office. Lena waited till she is out of her line of sight. She grabbed her phone and placed it on her ear.

"Jess? I need you to clear my schedule for the day. I have someone to talk to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's plot is a bit twisted and messy. And I apologize for the grammatical and spelling errors if there are some.

Kara sighed as she closed her laptop. After 2 days, the article that Snapper told her to do so was finally done and was sent to him quickly. She had a lot of time to write it properly without his constant meddling everytime she was in CatCo. At first, Alex's insistence of her working home didn't feel so good but after finishing the article, it has a good taste on her right now. Less Snapper meddling, more Kara time.

Eversince Alex told her that she would stay home rather than going to CatCo for work, she has been hands-on to every article she made. No sudden deadlines. She can write it with ease. Apparently, Lena is the one who decided that she should do it.

And now? Her schedule is just staying at home and going to the DEO for further examinations. She literally has nothing to worry about.

Kara came to her senses when her phone vibrated. She rolled her eyes, already knowing that it was Alex. Her sister left a few hours ago when there was an emergency at the DEO. And she keeps on texting Kara every half an hour.

She decided to call Alex, ending this spontaneous messaging.

_"Kara! Why are you calling? Is there anything wrong? Are you-"_

Kara mentally slapped herself, how did she miss that Alex would most like overreact if she calls?

"I'm fine, Alex." She said slowly. She can hear Alex sigh on the other line.

_"I thought something happened to you."_ Alex said, relief obvious in her voice.

"You keep on texting me every half an hour, Alex." Kara deadpanned.

_"Oh,"_ Alex chuckled nervously, _"I am just... worried. That's all."_

Kara internally groaned, sometimes Alex's protectiveness of her is way above for her to endure, "Really, Lex? All I need is some rest, I'll be fine."

Alex mumbled something that she can't hear over the speaker, nor with her superhearing. This headache is giving her a hard time not to use any powers she has.

"What?"

_"Nothing. Look, it's 2 in the afternoon. Why don't you go get some pizzas and bring it here in the DEO?"_

Kara frowned, "What? You want me to go out? I thought-"

_"Kara, you'll be fine. I hope."_ Kara was slightly confused with what she meant with that, _"Besides, J'onn and I will run tests on you as you get here."_

Kara huffed and leaned back to the couch, "Fine. I'll be there in 30." She ended the call and stood up to get her bag and coat.

* * *

Kara decides to fly to the DEO, unnoticed by the civilians. It was hard for her, with the pain (which is less worse than the past 2 days) and carrying the pizza boxes.

"Why on Earth did you fly?!"

And she forgot, again, that Alex might give her an earful.

"H-hey Alex," Kara smiled sheepishly, "I bought you some pizzas."

Alex glared at her and crossed her arms, "Kara."

Kara pouted, "I'm sorry! It's just... It's so tiring waiting for the elevator to come up and to ride a cab all the way here!"

"You used your energy, which you just gained for like 2 days!" Alex chastised. Kara opened her mouth to argue that Alex was the one to tell her to go out when Winn swooped in to snatch the boxes.

"Pizza!" He said as he opened it, "Finally, took you to long to get in here."

"Winn!" Alex growled.

Winn raised his arms up, chewing a piece of the food, "Sowwy, am zhush sho hangwh." Kara snorted at him.

Alex glared at her again, "Kara-"

"Alex, I am fine. Flying takes less energy if I am not fighting or anything." Kara explained lightly.

J'onn patted Alex's shoulder, "It's fine, Agent Danvers. After all, we would know if your sister is not feeling well right now."

Kara grinned at him, "See? Even J'onn agrees."

Alex took a deep breath, "Anyway, we need to run tests on you for awhile."

"Relax Alex, let's just eat for a while." Kara said as she pulled her towards the roundtable, where Winn is happily munching while looking at his iPad.

"Winn, where is Lena?" Alex asked. Kara choked on her food. She didn't know Lena is here. She hasn't seen her since what happened.

"L-Lena's here?" Kara stuttered, internally panicking on how to face her. Sure they saw each other 2 days ago but that was when she passed out! They haven't talked for like almost a month!

Alex nodded, "She was helping Winn in tracking down aliens. Some of them knows how to get off our radar so she insisted on upgrading DEO's technology."

"You should have seen her work, Kara." Winn said, pointing at the computers, "That computer she upgraded, I tell you, is beyond my imagination."

"He was just standing there, fanboying over Lena." Alex mock-whispered to Kara, who laughed.

"I happened to idolize Lena for her intelligence and the way she handled LCorp from the ashes! Her inventions were legendary." He gushed.

"Nice to know that I made a big impression."

The three turned around to see Lena and James walking towards them. Kara can feel her irritation beginning to surface at the sight of the two of them together.

"Hey Kara." James greeted her. She smiled lightly at him, irritation still there.

"James," His name felt so bitter for Kara, "How's the National City's Guardian?" She fake teased. 

Alex furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at Kara, noticing the sudden shift of mood.

James chuckled, "Same old, same old. Helping Sam with these aliens makes me feel alive."

Alex and Winn glanced at each other, noticing how Kara masked her reaction.

"Kara," Kara shifted her gaze to Lena, "I am surprised to see you here. I thought you are resting." She said coolly.

Alex frowned at Lena's words. Why would she say that?

Kara's budding irritation turned into guilt. She averted her gaze, looking anywhere but Lena.

"Uhmm..." She stuttered, how can she handle this? "I just stopped by to give Alex and Winn the pizza. I-I thought they are hungry and haven't eaten with all of these alien attacks." She covered up nervously.

Lena raised her eyebrow, "Really? And are you well-rested?"

Kara simply nodded, not liking this conversation anymore. Alex placed back her pizza slice and grasped Kara's hand.

"Come on, we need to go to the medbay. To run your tests."

Kara opened her mouth to say something but Alex silenced her with a look. She gave Winn a small smile before being dragged by her sister.

"What was that?" Alex immediately asked as James and Lena were out of their sight.

Kara crinkled her nose, "What? We were just talking."

Alex stared at her pointedly, "Don't lie to me, Kara. What is going on?"

"Nothing! There's nothing happening."

"You look tensed when Lena and James arrived." Alex said, pointing out what she noticed. Kara sighed, her sister definitely noticed it.

"I-I don't know..." Kara bit her lip, "I just... I don't want to be near Lena."

Alex furrowed her brows, "Why?"

Kara remained silent, not knowing what to answer to her sister.

Alex let out a breathe, "Alright. Let's just run the tests."

* * *

After many days, Kara spent everytime avoiding Lena and James if she is in the DEO. When Lena is in the same room as her, she would find a way to get out of there. Most likely because her irritation of James is already seeping out of her. The man never really left Lena's side.

Ironically, Snapper hasn't sent her any emails for an article he wants her to make. Talk about Rao playing with her.

And it's Day 14 of avoiding Lena Luthor, Kara is almost close to giving up. With her being at the DEO like everyday for medical tests made it impossible for her to not see Lena.

Kara made herself comfortable in the roundtable, reading through articles with her chin resting on her hand.

"Hey Kara." She hummed in response.

Winn glided his seat towards Kara, "Look at this new alien. Do you know what species he is?" He asked as he gave Kara the iPad with the picture of the alien.

Kara shifted her gaze from her screen to the picture, "That's a-" She trailed off when sudden throb hit her.

"Kara?"

The pain hit her full force as she leaned back on her seat. Her vision becomes blurry and her senses overloading. She held her head firmly, tears cascading down her cheeks as the pain continues to throb.

Winn shouted for the agents to help him with Kara. Alex just left to fetch a file from the FBI together with J'onn. And no one but her is allowed to supervise Kara. He winced when Kara screamed as the pain she is feeling continues to throb, making it impossible for her to regain her senses. 

He helped the agents to avoid Kara from collapsing in the floor. He barked out an order to Agent Vasquez to call J'onn and Alex immediately back to the DEO.

* * *

Lena was in her private lab in the DEO when she heard a scream. She immediately ran towards the source of it and abruptly stopped.

Kara was the one screaming.

She watched as Kara firmly clutching her head, tears cascading in her cheeks as she screamed in pain. The agents gently holding her from falling in the floor.

Lena regained back to her senses and ran towards Kara. She gently wiped the tears out of Kara's eyes and carressed her cheeks.

"Winn, get the dozing serum."

Winn's eyes widen, "But Lena-"

"Now, Winn!" She barked out with conviction.

Lena continued to attend Kara as Winn came back with the syringe containing the serum. She snatched it out of his hand and looked at the agents holding Kara.

"When she passes out, catch her quickly before she hits the floor." Lena instructed. She quickly removed the cover of the syringe, exposing the green kryptonite needle.

Kara's screams still continued as the pain throbbed in her head. Lena can feel her heart breaking at the sight of Kara hurting.

"I'm sorry, Kara." She whispered as she injected the serum in Kara's arm. Lena watched as Kara's screaming toned down and she eventually passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. Omg. Thank you so much for the kudos!! I heart you guys ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to mention that Kara returned from Argo City, because she missed her home which is them.
> 
> Even though I am doubting, but I still believe she will return.

"What the fuck were you two thinking?!"

Alex pinched her nose, frustration painted on her face. This is getting out of hand. She should've stayed and observed Kara but she didn't.

"She was panicking! What did you want us to do? Just let her?" Lena said in irritation.

Alex glared at her, "I didn't said that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"The dozing serum! You used it on her!" Alex snapped. Lena was slightly taken aback with how she said.

"I only did what I thought was right. Kara was in a state of almost hyperventilating and with the amount of pain she was feeling, she might go on a shock." Lena stated in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You could have called me sooner!"

Lena internally cursed Alex's stubborn personality, "Alex, you couldn't make it back in time. You even told the doctors here in the DEO to not make any tests nor procedures on Kara which left me no choice but inject the serum." Why would Alex not get it?

"I think Lena did the right thing," Winn said cautiously, "Kara was almost at the point of hyperventilating. It was..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say without pissing off Alex even more, "It was a risky move."

Alex closed her eyes, "I'm... I'm sorry. I just..." She let out a deep breath, "I am just worried about her. I mean, she isn't..."

Winn simply nodded. He knew of Kara's state right now, he can't simply tell it what it is but he understands. But Lena...

"Alex, what is going with Kara?" She demanded. Winn shifted his gaze to her, looking at her in warning.

"Nothing is going on." Alex said seriously. But Winn can hear the underlying frustration in her voice. He nudged Lena to stop but she doesn't budge.

Lena looked at her suspiciously, "Nothing? This has been going on for more than 2 weeks. What happened today was worse than what happened when she was at CatCo."

Alex mentally cursed herself for leaving Kara, "Everything is alright, Lena."

"I thought you just said it's just because of the lack of rest. We need-"

Alex raised her hand to stop Lena from talking, "Just... Just stop. Alright? Kara just needs a lot of rest. She'll back to normal." Alex bit her lip, "I hope." She mumbled before turning around to leave the two of them.

Lena stared at Alex's back. She definitely heard her say "I hope", but why? Why would Alex say that? Is she lying? What is she hiding?

Winn gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about Kara. She'll be fine." He assured her. Lena smiled a little in response but she can't shake off her thoughts. Something is wrong.

"I need to go." She said curtly. Winn opened his mouth before looking around and followed Lena.

"W-Wait, what about James?" He asked nervously. James is so gonna kill him if he let Lena out of his sight.

Lena turned back to him, "Tell him there's an emergency."

Winn scratched his head as Lena left. This is so stressful.

* * *

Lena closed the door angrily, "What did you do?" She said in a dangerously calm manner. The man looked up from his book.

"Lena, what a surprise." He said as he closed his book, "Care for a game of chess?"

Lena glared at him, "What did you do to Kara?" She repeated.

The man looked at her, perplexed at what she meant, "I don't understand what you are telling me." Lena walked closer to him.

"Did you do something to Kara?" She asked him. Her nerves on the edge, expecting for him to admit.

The man's eyes widen in apprehension, so she was talking about that blonde kryptonian. He knows that the alien was off limits because his sister tells him so. Apparently, that Kara cares for Lena than he does. He'll give her that.

Lena crossed her arms, "Talk."

The man leaned back into his seat, "I didn't do anything."

"Really? Because I think it was coincidence when a fews days after I visited you, something happened to her."

The man sighed, clearly Lena doesn't trust him, "I didn't. You said it yourself not to touch nor do anything to Kara Zor-El."

Lena scoffed, "And how would I know that you didn't?"

"Trust me, Lee."

She faked laughed, "Trust you? Funny thing." She turned her back and walked back to the door, "I find out that you did this to Kara. I will personally kill you."

* * *

"Tell me whyyyyy," Winn sang as he continue typing in the computer. J'onn asked him to retrieve some of the alien and earthly viruses that their system stored. An easy task for him.

"Winn, where's Lena?"

He tensed and slowly turned around to face James, "Oh, hey James, whatcha doin' here?" He said nervously. James looked at him seriously.

"Where is Lena?"

Winn bit his lip, "You see, something happened a few hours ago? And everything was just crazy, I tell you. It was like-" James covered his mouth.

"Winn, where is she?" James asked seriously. He gulped, because James is so scary right now.

"She... She said that she needs to go to somewhere..."

"Where?"

Winn averted his gaze, "She didn't told me..."

"What the hell, man. Why did you let her?" James snapped, scratching his jaw.

"I didn't know what she will do! I assume she would just go to L-Corp or CatCo!"

James sighed and glared at him before walking away. Winn let out a shaky breath, that was unusual.

* * *

Alex pounded her fist on the table. She can't still identify what is happening to Kara. It's been 2 weeks and still, no cure and no satisfying results of what it is. She sighed dejectedly, and leaned back to the table. How terrible is this situation?

J'onn approached her, "How's Kara?"

"Still unconscious. Her vitals are stable for now."

J'onn glanced at the papers and materials scattered all over the table, "And the tests?"

Alex shook her head, "Still don't know what is happening." She buried her face on her hand. J'onn remained silent.

Alex held back her tears from falling, "I'm... I'm just... I don't know how to solve this, J'onn. The tests didn't determined what is happening to my sister. And it's been 2 weeks since this started. And I just.. I don't know. I let her down." She bit her lip. J'onn patted her back comfortingly.

"Have faith, kid. This will be over soon." He said, trying to assure Alex.

Alex forced herself to smile. J'onn saying those things made her ease up a little. She just need to try harder. The two heard footsteps approaching them and looked up to see an agent. 

"Director! There's an alien attacking the city!" He said.

The two shared a glance and immediately followed the agent.

"Winn, call in Reign." J'onn instructed.

Winn mock-saluted, "Already done, Captain."

"Target located. 8 miles east from the park." Agent Vasquez informed.

"Reign, found it already?" Winn said in the intercom.

_"No sign of it yet, but there are some destroyed establishments and wrecked cars."_

Winn typed something on the computer and frowned, "That's odd."

Alex looked at him, "What's odd?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"There's no record of this alien in the Fort Rozz or anything." Winn stated, looking at J'onn, "Know this alien, Cap?"

"It might be related to a Lepidopterran with the structure of its face. Are you sure we don't have any records?"

Winn nodded, "Is there another Fort Rozz that we don't know of?" His eyes widen, "What if there is? And we never found it. We should go-" Alex glared at him, "ooooo focus on the task at hand." He smiled at her.

* * *

Sam landed in the park, using her x-ray vision. The alien left before she can get to the park.

She pressed her intercom, "Winn, there is no sign of the alien."

_"What do you mean with no alien?"_

"Just some.. Goo or what is this?" She looked around, still seeing the green substance.

Alex intercepted the intercom, _"I'll have the DEO agents get in there."_

"I'll look around the city just in case." She said and flew away.

* * *

Lena poured herself a scotch as she returned to her office in CatCo. If he didn't do anything to Kara, then what is happening to her? She sighed, sipping her drink.

"Lena." She turned around to face James, "Where were you? I was worried."

"Just attending an emergency meeting." She said curtly. She wasn't in the mood talking to him. She walked

James frowned, "Jess said that you weren't in the office."

"Do meetings only happened in offices? I don't think so, James." She said coolly.

"Why didn't you text me or anything?" He asked, walking closer to her and hugged her from behind. Lena subtly moved herself from his grasp and sat in the couch.

"Not all the time that I need to tell you everything."

James stared at her back and decided to left the office. Lena leaned back in the couch, a glass of scotch still in her hand.

Ever since the Worldkiller incident and Kara coming back from Argo City, she hasn't talk to her. Kara seems to avoid her from some reasons. At first, she appreciated it because she needed the time but as the time goes by, it made her feel bitter.

She already processed everything that was kept and hidden, understood that it was the right decision and the situation made it difficult for Kara to face her and tell her on the first hand.

Lena had been wanting to talk to Kara. Wanting to apologize of how she acted and not hearing her side but with the new situation they are facing with Kara's mysterious headaches, it might take a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite shorter than the rest. I apologize.

"Agent Vasquez, where did you last tracked the alien?" J'onn asked as Vasquez typed on her computer.

"8 miles east from the park."

Sam furrowed her brows, "And it vanished?"

Vasquez nodded, "The satelite cannot locate it in National City's radius anymore. Seems like it vanished to thin air." She stated.

Sam crossed her arms, "How is this possible? It teleported? Does Fort Rozz have any teleporting aliens?"

J'onn contemplated deeply. That alien certainly teleported. But how? His body structure seems to be a Lepidoterran yet not. Lepidoterrans were alien species that can fly, not teleport. If it arrived on Earth, the DEO satelites would surely know and send signals.

J'onn turned to Vasquez and Winn, "Make sure to keep an eye on everything. That alien will most likely comeback."

"Aye aye, Director." Winn happily quipped.

"Meanwhile, Ms. Arias, you are free to go or if you want, just go to Kara and Alex in the medbay." J'onn said. Alex might need some distraction after everything.

Sam responded with a nod and walked away.

J'onn focused himself to the screens. Seems like they have another problem to face after all.

* * *

Alex caressed Kara's hand, wondering when will she wake up. It's been a few hours ever since her sister had another headache. With the results still not showing her what is happening, then she have nothing to help her sister get well.

"Alex?"

She turned her head briefly, and smiled a little, "Hey Sam." She turned back her gaze again to the unconscious Kara.

Sam smiled sadly, "How is she?" She asked as she walked closer to her.

Alex sighed, "She's fine for now. Lena injected a dozing serum for her to be unconscious before the pain can do anything terrible."

"And the results?" Sam asked lightly, knowing Alex is still frustrated about not getting anything.

"The results still showed nothing for me to do anything. Not even a cure."

"Did you try another way?" Sam asked, rubbing her back comfortingly. Seeing Alex like this broke her heart. Only Kara can make her this miserable.

Alex bowed her head dejectedly, "I tried. Every medical technology DEO has, I already used them but none. All of them in a dead end."

Sam kneeled to be face to face with Alex, "You are gonna get through this, alright? You'll find a way to cure Kara. Okay?" She said and kissed Alex's forehead. Alex closed her eyes as she felt Sam's arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Lena settled the paper she was reading. She can't concentrate with any of her paperworks when her mind is still on Kara. For two weeks, she didn't send Kara the articles Snapper wants her to do. She told him that she gave Kara a another "special assignment" thus, cannot make the articles in the meantime

She've been wanting to visit her even if it's just a few hours after Kara collapsed again. Checking if she is alright and all. But she remembered Kara is avoiding her.

She tried to ask James' advice about talking to Kara but all he did was brush it off because Kara already made a mistake and risked their friendship. Lena wanted to scold him but she didn't.

She noticed how James became so vigilant and possessive of her after asking about Kara. He wanted her to message him, tell him where she headed to and everything.

Lena appreciated it from the start. James is just looking out for her. At the start of their relationship, it was just nice and peaceful. But he suddenly changed. She know she didn't do anything wrong. It was just James who changed.

She began to be so annoyed and irritated with his constant presence. Everywhere she go, he is there. She didn't told him but she is certainly keeping it inside. Telling herself that James might have a pretty good reason on why he is acting like that.

She might not also tell anything but she definitely noticed how Kara was always tensed when she was there or with James. The way her posture straightened and her mood shifted. Whenever Kara and James were in the same room, there's an unexplainable tension between them. Lena can't exactly point out who is angry to who. Or is it really anger?

Lena sighed as she leaned back to her seat. James left her in the CatCo office an hour ago. Not liking the atmosphere of CatCo without Kara, she decided to back to LCorp.

The intercom began to click, _"Ms. Luthor, your 4 pm meeting has arrived."_

She closed her eyes, calmed herself before forcing herself to stand up to go.

* * *

Sam looked at Alex, sleeping on Kara's side, their hands still connected. She admired Alex's love for Kara. Even if she is adopted, their love for each other is definitely stronger than a true sibling.

The past 2 weeks were hard for them. The Worldkillers incident might be fixed but there are facing another serious problem. Sam sighed, seems like problems are always made to just destroy everybody's lives. She saw how Alex would crumpled every paper, results and break down into silent cries and frustrated screams. Sam would be there, comforting her, telling her words of encouragement that she hoped that worked.

Sam even asked Alex to just let Lena know and have her help but she declined. Saying with Lena, she would just directly tell Kara about it without keeping it any longer, knowing how worried her bestfriend would get if it's about Kara.

She wanted to help Alex, but she doesn't know how. She told her that she tried everything she can use to identify what is happening to Kara, she saw how Alex put all of her time in doing everything.

Sam hoped to Rao that everything will be alright.

* * *

"This place is shit." He grumbled. Why did he even choose to hide in a fucking sewer?

"Fuck those aliens." He cursed, continued walking towards his hiding place. Shit just gone bad after he escaped that hell of a place.

He stopped and picked up the broken mirror, looking at his mutated face, "Those aliens would pay for what they did." He said darkly.

* * *

Sam poked Alex for many times, she still didn't woke up.

"Alex." She whispered. Alex groaned in response.

"Alex, wake up, you stubborn girl." Sam said. Why is she hard to wake up?

"W-what?" Alex slurred. Sam huffed as Alex titled her head to the other side.

"Wake your butt up, Danvers. You are missing dinner time."

Alex groaned, again, "I'm still sleeping, Sam." She whined.

"Stand up or I'll fly your ass to the roundtable." Sam sassed. Alex is really stubborn, no wonder she and Kara are sisters. Both are stubborn as hell.

She heard the other huffed, "Fine." Alex replied as she stretched.

Sam turned her back to head first, "Honestly, I feel like being a mother to all of you. At first, I've only got Rubes to handle and now all of you."

Alex's widen in realization, "Wait, what did you say?"

Sam faced her, "Being a mother is so difficult, Alexandra."

"You just gave me an idea, Sam." Alex said as she took her phone out of her pocket, "Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Sam only raised her eyebrow in confusion, what is Alex talking about?

Alex waited as the phone rang, "Come on, Mom." She said and bit her lip, her mom doesn't take this long to answer. Sam's mouth formed into an "O". She involuntarily gave Alex an idea of calling her mother. She watched as Alex impatiently tapped her foot against the floor.

"Relax, Alex. You just called." She quipped.

For Alex, it feels like forever when Eliza answered, _"Alex? Is everything okay, sweetheart?"_ Alex can feel guilt immediately coat her. Why didn't she thought of asking their mother's help from the start?

She sighed, "Mom, I need you here in National City."


	6. Chapter 6

Kara groaned as she pushed herself to sit up. It's been 2 hours since she woke up, and the dizziness is still there. Alex kept on running tests on her.

"Can't I just stand up and go back to my apartment? Make my articles and just get over with whatever is happening?" Kara grumbled.  Her sister only rolled her eyes, as she gave Kara a glass of water.

"Not gonna happen, Kara. You are going to stay here until further notice."

Kara pouted at her, "What am I supposed to do here?" She said as she drank the water.

"Rest, which is what you are going to do right now." Alex stated as she took the empty glass from Kara's hand and settled it down on the table.

Kara huffed, "But I feel fine."

Alex raised her eyebrows at her sister, "Really? And how about you getting dizzy every time you stand up?"

"Nothing is happening to me right now." Kara pushed, badly wanting to get out of the DEO.

Alex looked at her pointedly, "No, Kara." Her sister opened her mouth to retort but was cut off when she glared at her, "No. You need to rest."

Kara sighed, dropping the topic. She can't force Alex way too much and it may cause her to be annoyed and be even more protective.

"Mom is visiting this week." Alex said, preparing to the syringe. Kara looked at her quickly, quizzical as to why Eliza is visiting.

"What? Why?"

Alex turned to her, rubber in her hand, "She said it's been too long since she last visited and that she missed being around." She tied the rubber in Kara's right arm.

Kara smiled, "Really? Golly, I wish I can accompany her around the city." She said dejectedly. Ever since these headaches happened, she can't go out anymore. Winn or Alex always bring her foods, even Lena and James (which made her irritated a bit) but it wasn't the same when she was the one at Noonan's.

Alex felt sadness washed over her but immediately brushed it off, "Well, you need to rest so you can get back on track." She said as she retrieved the syringe.

"But I've been resting for like 2 weeks." Kara whined.

"You need time to recover everything that you lost for a long time." Alex located a nerve in the arm, "Breathe in." Kara closed her eyes, breathing deeply while letting her sister do what she needed. Alex injected the syringe, her eyes immediately opened as she felt the pain. Why did it hurt?

Alex internally sighed as she noticed Kara's reaction. How can she hide this from Kara? It's beginning to eat her inside. It's hard to act like the problem is going to be fixed with just rest and all.

"There. All done." She said as she cleaned the tip of the syringe.

Kara frowned, "Is that a kryptonite needle?" Alex masked her shock immediately.

"Yes, we made this for you. You can't be penetrated with just an ordinary needle for the past 2 weeks for the tests." Alex lied smoothly. But her heart rate is beating so fast. The needle was just ordinary, but it pierced Kara's skin. Kara seemingly didn't notice the lie in her sentence.

Kara crinkled, "Well, I guess I am still not used to it."

Alex mentally sighed in relief, Kara didn't noticed, "Well, if you rest, you might not need them anymore."

The two turned their heads as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Winn, what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

Winn looked at her, grinning, "Superman is here!" He began to fan himself, approaching the two, "Ohmygod. Ohmygod. I can't even control myself and squealed. He. Is. Here." The two shared a glance as Winn began pacing in front of them, "Help me control myself, this is Superman we are talking about!"

Kara laughed as Alex smirked, "Is that why you are here? Because J'onn kicked you out of the roundtable?"

Winn tsked multiple times, "No, I am here because to tell Alex that he wants to talk to you."

Kara furrowed her brows, "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

Winn casted a glance towards Alex, who subtly shook her head, "Uhm... Nothing, h-he said that he needs Alex's help for something." He said slowly, hoping that Kara didn't notice him stuttering.

Alex forced herself to smile, "Alright. That patches our daily test, Kara."

Kara yawned, "I suddenly feel tired again."

Winn looked at Alex in concern, "But... You just woke up?" He said, confusion etched in his face.

"I know, it's weird." Kara mumbled tiredly. Why is she like this every time?

Alex smiled sadly at Winn, "Go back to sleep, Kara. You'll be alright." She only received a nod from her sister as she laid back and closed her eyes.

Winn quickly pulled Alex by her arm out of Kara's vicinity, "Okay. This is bad. Like waaaaay bad."

Alex glanced at Kara's sleeping form, "I am trying, Winn. Everything we have, I already used them. Everything I know of, I already applied." She sighed dejectedly as she looked at him, "But I came up with nothing."

Winn patted her shoulder, not knowing how to comfort Alex, "Just... don't give up. We are all here to help you..." He smiled a little, hoping it would bring hope to Alex.

She smiled back, "Thank you." She whispered lightly as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Alex?"

They both turned to see Clark, no,  _Superman_ , walking towards them, "Clark." She regarded him, false strength obvious in her voice. Winn muttered an excuse and left, leaving the two of them.

Clark's eyes soften as he noticed Alex's expression and his Superman character began to crumble as he looked at the med bay, seeing Kara sleeping peacefully.

"How is she?" He asked, not knowing what to feel seeing his cousin like this. Obviously not used to see Kara so weak.

Alex avoided his gaze, feeling the guilt seeping up. "Not good... But I advised her to take a rest."

Clark turned to her, "When did this started? I immediately noticed how Samantha is taking over her in protecting National City, making me worried. So I decided to fly here."

The agent sighed and looked at Kara’s sleeping form, “I am not sure. She was at CatCo when it first happened.”

“No sign of kryptonite in her body?”

“She would be dead right now if there is any of that in her system.”

Clark followed her gaze, “Then what is the cause of this? It never happened to me before so I can’t give any answers that you might want to ask.”

“Mom is coming over to help me. She said it might have been some kind of virus that is foreign to humans. Can be dangerous or so.”

“I’ll go to the Fortress to see if Kelex can help me with it.” Clark looked at Alex, who is still staring at Kara, “She will get through this. I know she can.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her as much as he can.

Alex smiled a little, “Yeah. She will…” She said, but doubt still seeping inside her, as if she can’t really believe it.

“Look, I have to go to the Fortress as soon as possible. I’ll come back here with anything I can find.”

She nodded in reply, still depleted. Clark gave her cousin’s sleeping form a glance, “We will save her, Alex.” He patted her shoulder and walked away. Alex sighed, how can she save Kara if she doesn’t know what to do?

“Everything alright?” She turned to see Sam, standing with her Reign suit on.

“Not really. Kara’s feeling worse as each day passed by...”

Sam walked closer to her, “The results aren’t helping you any good?”

Alex shook her head in reply, “I just… I just can’t find anything. Find a cure. Find out why she is like this… Find out what caused this.”

“Hey,” She pulled Alex into a hug, “Everything will be fine… Don’t doubt yourself. And Eliza will be here to help you out so Kara will be fine, okay?” She rubbed Alex’s back as she felt her arms wrapped around her.

Tears fell down Alex’s face as soon as she hugged Sam, “I can’t let Kara die… I-it would kill me if she does. And not finding out anything? It kills me every time I failed any tests, experiments, researches…” Sam pulled away from the hug and brushed away the tears.

“Alex, everything will be alright. We are all here to help you out. We will save Kara and find the one who this to her. Okay?” She hugged her again, “Everything will be okay.”


End file.
